Benny and Egg A Halloween Special
by blackrabbitkani
Summary: A halloween special of Benny and Egg! Everyone's favourite vampire/egg couple visit Team Free Will for this spoopy time of year. Egg is terrifying, Dean forgets his pants and Sam isn't even questioning it anymore.


**A/N: This is a halloween special of Benny and Egg. I hope you gathered that from the title. This fic is dedicated to my lover, as is this poem.**

**It is your birthday!**

**So have lots of fun, Bex**

**I hope in the next year**

**We still have a really nice friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I do. So just try and arrest me.**

'You nearly ready?' Benny called out as he straightened his eyepatch in the mirror. After pausing for a second he finished up and made his way towards the bedroom.

'Honey?' Still no reply. He cautiously crept closer. Not a sound except the eerie creak of the floor boards underfoot. Benny placed one trembling hand on the door, hinges groaning and whining as he pushed it open...

A blood curdling screech echoed through the house.

Benny put a hand to his chest and laughed.

'Oh Egg, you really got me then!' He wheezed.

Egg was stood in the doorway with two fangs drawn on the place where an egg might have a mouth. It was simply terrifiying.

'Wow, that is the most convincing vampire I have ever seen!' Benny exclaimed with the utmost sincerity.

'And I _am _a vampire!'

He bent down and lifted the egg up and perched it on his shoulder.

'Anyway sugarcake, we best leave soon before all the candy's gone!'

Sam Winchester may not have thought of the bunker as his home yet, but he had to admit, it $DID$ have its perks. The warding made it virtualy impossible for monsters, demons and general nasties to enter. There was an extensive library which made the task of research even more enthralling. And, arguably the most important thing, because it was in the middle of nowhere, there was hardly any irritating kids ringing the doorbell every five minutes demanding candy on Halloween. However, the fragile peace was soon disrupted, as 8:37 arrived, the doorbell rang.

'What the hell, its not even late.' The mooseman grumbled as he tore himself up from his beloved books. Dean and Cas were getting ready because something possessed them to go trick or treating. And not the usual kind of possession. This left the elder brother to answer the door even though Sam found the whole thing absurd. Who would even give candy to two grown men? Despite Sam's strong feelings and ignoring his protests his brother had forced him to dress up, so Sam had opted for the simplist costume he could. Luckily a certain demon had given him a pair of moose antlers last Christmas, so he couldn't say Crowley was _completely _useless.

Antlers adorned and with a gun in his waistband he trudged up the clanking metal stairs and heaved open the bunker door. Standing before him was a man dressed as a pirate and on his shoulder was THE MOST TERRIFYING VAMPIRE HE'D EVER SEEN IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! Sam honked and speedily drew his weapon, ready to fire.

'Woah! Sam calm down!' Benny waved his arms wildly, his eyes wide with fright. Sam lowered his gun and peered at him.

'Benny? I thought you'd died?' Benny meerly shrugged.

'Not anymore I guess.'

'Hell. I'm not even questioning it anymore.' Sam whished around, his mane swooshing around and almost thwacking Benny in his face.

'Come on in. Dean and Cas are just getting ready.' They plodded downstairs.

'Ah! Freckle Cheeks and Angle Face! So, how's you, Lumber King?' Sam stared at the vampire, vacant expression, eyes huge and bulbous with the bredth and enormity of what he'd just heard. He then hurridly cleared his throat and pointed to egg

'So, um, who's this?' Benny gently lifted Egg down from his shoulder, holding it in cupped hands.

'This, Burj Khalifa, is my Heart Song; The Green Finch to my Linnet Bird, the Draco to my Apple, the Pumpkin Spice Double Whipped Caramel Lattee to my Glow Theme Tumblr Blog.' Benny was staring at the egg all heart eyed and Sam was making that face he does whenever Cas and Dean act really gay together. The vampire looked up to see Mister Moose Man's unblinking eyeballs.

'This is the bae.' He clarified.

'Oooh!' Sam rolled his head back, then snapped it forward.

'Wait, the egg?'

'Yea!' Benny nodded enthusiasticly. Sam put his head in his hands.

'Hell, I'm not even questioning it anymore.'

'Dean's room is just down here. I know he'll be happy to know you're.. you know... not dead?' Sam led Benny down one of the bunkers echoing halls. Suddenly they heard a series of giggles errupting from further down the corridor. Benny furred his brow.

'What was that?'

Sam quickened to a jog as they went past Dean's room and towards the source of the noise. Just as they reached Cas' room Dean burst out.

'Oh, um, hey Sammy!' He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was dressed as the caped crusader himself! But, with less pants on. Sam span around, hair spiraling about him, and covered his eyes.

'Aargh! Dean!'

'Hey there, brother.' Benny poked his head from around the ginormous man mountain.

'Benny?!' The elder Winchester's face was a mixture of shock, glee and embarasment.

'Hold up man, I'll get some pants on.' Dean darted into the room, leaving the vampire, human and egg standing in the hallway. They could hear muffled voices from inside.

'Cas, you need to get dressed too!'

'But Dean we-'

'Cas, Sam and Benny are just outside!'

Benny looked up at Sam.

'So, uh, you get alot of this huh?' Sam shook his glorious locks.

'Actually, this is the first I've seen. I mean, there was always the unbearable sexual tension. Hell, I'm not even questioning it anymore.'

'They went at it alot in Purgatory.' Sam coughed and spluttered like a man just finding out the delicious pheasant he'd just eaten was infact the rotting corpse of his late mother.

It was then Dean and Cas skipped out of the room, dressed as Batman and Robin respectivly. Cas smiled at the vampire.

'Benny.' Dean plodded up to him and went in for a hug. Just as he was mid-squeeze he jumped back and yelped.

'Benny look out! A vampire!' The hunter panicked and ran for a machete. Both Benny and Sam wiggled their calming arms at him.

'Calm down!'

'Chill brother!'

'Its just an egg!'

'This is my respective other!'

Dean peered closely.

'Huh. That is one boss costume.' Dean patted his shoulder.

'I'm so glad you two found eachover again.' Sam did a double take

'Wait what? You knew he was... you know... with an egg? Why didn't you tell me?!' Cas, Benny and Dean shrugged.

'Hey, what happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory.' Sam facepalmed.

'Hell. I'm not even questioning it anymore.'

'Hey, who wants some Halloween candy?!


End file.
